Le trone des Ténèbres
by Eu Sunt Dracul
Summary: L'histoire de Gabriel Belmont, du moment ou il terrassa l'oublié jusqu'a lords of shadow 2. Dracula n'est pas devenu le seigneur incontesté des ténèbres en un jour, et voici son histoire


Prologue: Alors de sa main démoniaque, il abattra les seigneurs du mal pour règner à leurs places.

Titanesque, le poing blanc s'abattit avec une force suffisante pour fracturer une montagne sur la surface polie du sceau de pierre, sans pourtant parvenir à endommager la surface faite d'une matière inconnu du monde mortel. C'était passé trop près se disait l'homme vétu de rouge qui venait d'esquiver de peu l'assaut du colosse qui lui faisait face. D'un ample mouvement de bras, ce dernier expédia la pointe de sa chaine de combat autour du bras du géant pour le faire soudainement basculer avec une force irrésistible vers lui. Vif comme l'éclair et puissant au dela de toute mesure, le guerrier expédia son propre poing couvert de métal noir à la rencontre de l'hideuse tête du démon millénaire qui produisit une onde de choc phénoménale à l'impact alors que le mastodonte s'envolait de plusieurs mètres pour s'écraser lourdement sur la pierre. Le combattant écarlate se permit un sourire découvrant ses canines proéminantes qui se changea presqu'aussitot en rictus quand le démon se remit sur ses pieds, indemne. Un grognement de frustration jallit de la gorge du vampire alors qu'il bloquait de justesse un projectile d'énergie pure qui le fit glisser d'une dizaine de mètres en arrière.

- Ne peux-tu donc pas mourir à la fin?! Jura le guerrier entre ses dents crispées.

L'hideuse créature blanche laissa échapper un rire satanique tout en toisant le présompteux de toute sa hauteur. Aucune bouche n'était visible sur sa face de cauchemar, mais une voix glaciale et hautaine résonna aux oreilles du chevalier de l'ordre devenu créature de la nuit:

- Tu m'amuses, frêle créature. Tu es sans nul doute un guerrier à nul autre pareil dans ton monde pitoyable, mais pour moi, tu n'es rien de plus qu'une poussière inconvenante. Si une grand part de mon pouvoir ne travaillait pas actuellement à ma libération, je t'aurais annihiler d'un simple regard. Comment, en ses conditions, peux tu espérer une victoire? Qui es tu pour affronter ainsi avec ta force d'enfant la plus terrible puissance que l'univers ait jamais porté?

Le guerrier ne réagit pas à la diatribe, tout juste retroussa-t-il les lèvres en un nouveau rictus de mépris avant de répondre:

- Démon, sache que je suis Gabriel Belmont, saint guerrier de l'ordre de la lumière, pourfendeur des seigneurs du ténèbres et futur destructeur de l'abomination que tu représentes. Ton mépris ne me fait pas plus d'effet que la brise fantomatique qui parcours cet endroit maudit, et avant la fin de notre entrevue, je t'aurais montré toute l'étendue de ma puissance; et je jure qu'à cet instant, je plongerais mon regard dans le tien, et jouirais pleinement de la terreur que j'y aurais fait naitre!

Les premiers mots du vampire avait été prononcés avec bien moins de conviction que ses derniers. Du saint guerrier qu'il avait été quelques heures encore auparavant, bien peu restait encore. Le sang de Laura qui parcourait à présent ses veines avait plongés son ancienne piété déja bien ébranlée dans la brume d'un souvenir lointain, et il était sur d'un chose, c'est que terrasser cette ignoble créature lui importait à présent bien plus que libérer le monde des mortels de sa menace. L'Oublié, car tel était son nom, ne fut pas dupe de cette bravade:

- Des paroles bien cruelles de la part d'une telle sainteté... lacha-t-il d'un ton moqueur. Tu te prétends combattant de la lumière alors que tu es presque aussi sombre que moi...

Un bruit stoppa le démon dans son discours, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit le verrou s'entrouvrir, l'ultime barrière entre lui et la liberté s'effondrer enfin, après tant de temps. Si son visage ne pouvait sourire, la réplique suivante était assurément amusée:

- Mais bon... Peu importe à présent. Je ne t'ai accordé que trop de temps. Cela dit, je ne peux quitter cette prison sans récompenser l'immense force dont tu as su faire preuve face à moi... Je te laisserai donc la vie sauve, mieux encore, je t'offre ton propre royaume.

Il balaya de la main le paysage infernal:

- Va! Va, Seigneur Gabriel Belmont, roi de la Prison de l'Oublié! Règne avec sagesse sur le vide de cet univers, car tu n'en connaitra pas d'autre pour toute l'éternité! Si tu te montres un juste monarque, je te laisserai même la chance de regarder ton monde bruler quand je le réduirais en cendre!

Il conclut sa tirade d'un grand rire froid en se tournant pour élever la main vers le vérou maudit qu'auréolait encore l'énergie qu'il avait envoyé plus tot détruire la protection magique. Lentement, la lumière sembla alors refluer, quitter le portail en cours d'ouverture pour se diriger vers la main griffue, vers la fin des aventures de Gabriel Belmont.

Ce dernier réfléchissait à présent à toute vitesse. Comment pouvait-il empécher l'inévitable, alors que toute sa force ne lui avait servit à rien contre la formidable créature... Leurs forces étaient juste... trop différentes...

C'est en laissant son regard errer sur le chatoiement gracieux de l'énergie démoniaque qu'une idée vint dans l'esprit du guerrier. Une idée totalement folle, impossible... Mais c'était surement la seule chance qui lui restait en dehors du règne éternel sur un désert sans vie...

C'est d'un seul mouvement que son corps décolla alors avec une puissance que jamais encore il n'avait développé, l'énergie de la rage et du désespoir lui donnait une vigueur sans limite, et les bottes magiques, héritage de Cromwell, semblèrent pousser un véritable rugissement quand il fendit l'air droit sur le colosse qui ne remarqua rien, subjugué qu'il semblait par le retour prochain de sa toute puissance.

C'est dans un hurlement de rage, d'impuissance et de terreur que l'Oublié, le plus terrible démon ayant jamais foulé le monde mortel, vit un de ces mortels bondir entre lui et son bien aimé pouvoir pour être frappé de plein fouet par ce dernier.

Il s'était attendu à être pulvérisé, mais il n'en était rien. La fin de Gabriel Belmont, mais pas comme il l'avait imaginé... Après tout, comment un tel pouvoir, une telle énergie, un tel controle aurait pu appartenir à un pauvre être humain portant un patronyme vide de sens? Ce qui aurait du être une chute c'était tranformé en une lévitation gracieuse, et c'est avec un suprème mépris dans son regard de flammes que le nouveau demi-dieu descendi lentement devant son pitoyable adversaire, tombé à genou devant son vainqueur. La voix glaciale résonna à nouveau, mais avec des accents de terreur cette foix:

- Je... Je me soumet à vous... Pitié, mon seigneur, pitié...

Le regard incandescent se planta dans le regard vide du démon millenaire, et resta là, inerte. L'oublié ne savait s'il devait y voir le salut ou la mort, jusqu'a ce qu'enfin, les machoires aux canines pointues ne s'entrouvre en un murmure qui aurait glacé le sang du condamné s'il en avait eut:

- Je t'avais dit que je savourerai ta terreur avant la fin...

Et d'un simple mouvement du bras, il déchira littéralement son adversaire en deux, comme s'il eut été fait de papier. Les deux parties du monstre se désintégrèrent sous le regard indifférent de son assassin, puis le nouvel être se tourna vers la sortie, qu'il franchit d'un bond sans se retourner.

Le pied gainé de fer magique de celui qui avait un jour été Gabriel Belmont se posa sur la muraille du chateau, à l'endroit exact ou il l'avait quitté une heure auparavant, et le portail se referma, pour toujours cette fois. il pleuvait averse sur la région de montagne, et la vallée en contrebas était noyée dans les ténèbres d'une nuit sans lune. La créature toute puissante comtempla cette grande ombre, et s'il en avait encore été capable, il aurait sans doute pleuré. Il avait fini sa quète... et il n'avait, définitivement, plus rien... Il réfléchit, longuemment, figé tel une sombre gargouille sur les hauteurs de ce chateau de malheur, mais le constat était toujours le même. Il avait gagné une puissance incommensurable, mais n'avait plus la moindre raison d'exister... le chagrin emplit ce coeur qui ne battait plus, et il s'y laissa couler, noyer sous la tristesse. Soudain, un choc l'ébranla de tout son être, une émotion vribrante et brulante qui balaya tout sur son passage et se concrétisa en un cri démentiel qui creva la nuit:

- DIEUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Il avait hurlé de toute sa force, et les montagnes elles-même tremblèrent sous ce cri.

- Tu m'as trahi, Dieu! J'ai affronté tout les dangers ce monde en ton nom! J'ai terrasser tout le mal que tu avais engendré par ta négligence! Et tu m'as ravi la seule chose qui comptait à mes yeux! Tu me l'a arraché et tu m'as trompé! Toi, l'être de lumière suprème, tu m'as menti!

Il n'en pouvait plus, et de sa colère naquit une sombre détermination:

- Alors je vais te faire la même chose, cher seigneur! Toutes ces créatures que tu aimes, je vais te les enlever! Tout tes enfants, ta lumière elle même! je vais purger ce monde de leurs présences! Je vais anéantir ce monde! Je n'aurais de repos que le jour ou ta tristesse égalera la mienne! Quand ta simple existence te semblera une insupportable torture! Il n'y a plus de Grabriel Belmont! Je suis...

Le nom vint, blasphématoire et terrible:

- Je suis le dragon! Le diable! L'incarnation des ténèbres! Je suis Dracula!


End file.
